Given this grant, PRAS will: slightly expand provided services for maximum effectiveness; further research methods of first choosing the most appropriate, and then assessing the effectiveness of, various advocacy strategies; and develop, implement, and pilot-study a heretofore unavailable method of managing a comprehensive multi-stragegy mental health advocacy service. The Dr. Howard R. David "A VICTORY" model for mananging change and efforts geared to produce change in the mental health system will be: adopted by PRAS; "fine tuned" during the grant period for practical application; taught to members of the Northern California Patients' Advocates Coalition; and reported on in detail in terms of effectiveness and replicability in the Final Report. In these activities, PRAS will incorporate a careful and ongoing examiniation of the effects of auspices, budget, personnel, client characteristics, case volume, issues addressed and strategies employed in outcome of advocacy activities. We believe these activities will provide heretofore unavailable technology which can be utilized by mental health advocates in maximizing the effectiveness, cost-efficiency, and time-efficiency of the advocacy strategies they employ.